As Dreams May Come
by PhantomWriter15
Summary: For some mysterious reason two beings connect in a dream that may have something to do with the future of Inuyasha and his companions. Together Inuyasha must trust in his dream and Kisara, a feisty dreamer girl who fell from the sky to save all that he knows and loves. But will Kisara be will to help the man who is destined to kill her? Keeping pairings a secret for now!Mwahahah!
1. Chapter 1: The Dreamer of The Past

So here's the beginning. Please let me know what you think!

AS DREAMS MAY COME

CHAPTER ONE: THE DREAMER OF THE PAST

_The smell of the forest has always made me feel calm. Crisp and new, it hasn't been polluted with cement and burning rubber. I sat on a fallen log that had been long since covered with moss, but the moss didn't bother me. I actually found it stunning instead of grotesque. The sunlight cascaded down upon me, highlighting my dark curls turning it into a honey color. _

_I shouldn't be out here. I don't even have sun screen. My skin was already caramel and I could get sunburned but something brought me out her. I had the urge to draw the river as it flowed bringing the leaves along with it but I wasn't alone, someone was with me, sitting beside me and cautiously look over my shoulder as if he was intrigued by what I was sketching. Albeit I had only drew two lines. Ha ha. _

_However, this man that was with me made me feels so comfortable. It was as if he knew everything about me and I him. I wanted to look at this man, to look into his eyes and see him for who he really was. Although when I looked up his face was blurred by the sun. The only thing that was too bright to see was the long overlapping red cloth that had covered his hands with matching pants but no shoes. I wondered if his feet were blistered all over the bottom but somehow I dared not to speak of it. His hair was long and surprisingly silver, it must be dyed or he must be very old although my heart says that's not the case._

_We sat there watching the waters splash up and down as the fish traveled their way downstream. The scene before me was beautiful but my mind didn't focus on that. It had strayed to thoughts of the man and what he was feeling. _

_However it did not last for long….._

_The scene before me had disappeared into oblivion as another whipped into its place. Black and purple clouds filled the sky, the trees and plants rotting into the ground. The river dried leaving in its place, skeletons of life that had once been. The moss turned sickly purple, melting the log with it as I jumped off and onto the ground. It smelled ghastly, this miasma in the air. I looked around for the man, but he was nowhere to be found as tears fell onto my lap. I had been left alone…_

_Maniacal laughter burst through the once lively trees as something evil approached. _

_An orchestra of screams played out begging for help, the laughter crescendo, and I was helpless to stop it. _

"_Her life for your friends" the figure growled. Whose life? Was it mine? Who was he speaking to anyway? The sudden snapping of a twig brought me from trance. He was back but we were not the same. A bright light exploded but I never dared to move. The final words whispered into the night._

"_I'm sorry…."_

My eyes snapped open as my body propelled itself off the bed and into a sitting position. I help my hand to my forehead. I had a fever ….and not only that I was perspiring at a rapid rate. I looked around only to see that I was in my room.

'_It's that same dream again. Dammit what the hell is happening to me?' _ I thought as reached down to grab my comforter that had fallen during my sleep. I was probably moving a lot when I was dreaming.

I sat in silence for a while staring into the nothingness that was my room. This is really tiresome…I really don't know how much more I can take. This is the fifth night this month. What does this all mean?

When I was born, God had graced me with three gifts although I'm not sure if the third one is really a gift or a hindrance. I was given the ability to draw what I see and feel as well as to write how I feel things should be and lastly the ability to see into the hearts of others as well as myself. However for the past few months, this dream takes a hold of me.

At first it appeared every blue moon but now…oh well I don't know. Maybe it means something….or maybe it means nothing at all and my imagination is getting the best of me. I don't see that being the case though. I looked at the clock….4:35. I need to sleep in few hours I would have to leave and head for Japan to attend Tokyo U. I studied real hard and now I made it.

Letting sleep taking its hold on me again, I laid back onto the bed, but not before my mind drifted to the man who had appeared in my dreams. I don't know why I thought of him and why I would care so much about him.

He'll leave me…

Deceive me…

Betray me…

And kill me…..

Yet all I still wanted was to see this man even if it meant going to my own death. Even if he would break me, I wanted to look into his eyes and figure out what's in his heart. I turned over, pulling the covers over me. My eyes started to drift taking me back to sleep but not before a name escaped my lips.

"Inuyasha…."

In another time and place, a mind-wandering half-demon sat atop a wooden hut. He had ventured outside to get some air, practice his WindScar with Kirara, and then eventually rest on top of the old priestess's hut. His friends were asleep soundly inside while he tried to make sense of all that was floating in his head.

For many nights, strange dream would replay itself beginning like a fantasy and ending in a tragic reality.

"Haaah…" he sighed as he turned hoping the dream would shake itself but then became frustrated when it failed to work so he settled for staring into bright moon above him.

'_Am I really that cold-blooded?'_, he thought in disgust, glaring at the sheathed sword at his waist, '_I thought I became better when Kagome and the others came around. How could I kill someone out of selfishness? I don't understand..'. _Growing in frustration, he sat up and crossed his arms into his kimono, his hands disappearing completely.

"Keh! It's not like it really happened. " ,he spat glaring into the sky, "It's just a stupid dream!" He fell onto his back once more continuing to stare into the moon. Even he wasn't confident in what he just said.

His friends didn't know about what was happening with him. Not that he told them anyway. At first he was able to avoid the dreams until the start of this month. He found himself wanting to see the girl of copper skin whose eyes he couldn't skin. He shook it off again falling into a sleep while a name fell from his lips.

"Kisara…."

TBC

A/N: So please tell me what you think. No flames please and if you have any ideas I would like to hear them. Thanks.

Next Chapter: THE GIRL WHO SAW THE SKY


	2. Chapter 2: The Girl Who Saw the Sky

**A/N: Hello Everyone! So this is the second chapter in AS DREAMS MAY COME. So I hope you enjoy and review please! That's important!**

**Forgot to add: I do not own Inuyasha! If I did it would be exactly as you see here.**

* * *

AS DREAMS MAY COME

CHAPTER 2: THE GIRL WHO SAW THE SKY

"Inuyasha!" The silver hanyou turned around to see who called his name. It was Kagome, she had returned from her time after spending a week fitting into her new grade at her school. Inuyasha sniffed the air. Kagome smelled different, well not her in particular but more like her clothes. He arched his eyebrow. '_Strange….' _he thought in silence as he stared harder at the girl coming towards him, '_She looks the same as always.'_

Kagome stopped a few feet in front of Inuyasha , gripping her bicycle with one hand and the other steading the large and cumbersome yellow hued bag slung over her shoulder. Shippou had apparently came to greet her as he sat in the front basket smiling at his adoptive mother with glee, a lollipop in his hand. He was excited that she had returned.

"Oh so you've returned have you?" ,Inuyasha said in conclusion, still sniffing the air that surrounded her. Kagome took notice, "Kagome why do your clothes smell different than normal?"

"Oh that's because, It's the start of a new grade at my school. I am now in the 10th grade which means, new grade and a fresh new uniform!" she squealed from excitement towards the end of her sentence.

"Kagome what's a tenth grade?" Shippou asked in confusion, looking up for an answer.

"It's…let's see how should I explain this. Well it's like moving up a level in the kitsune exam. If you pass the previous grade, you move to the tenth and so on."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Mhm! Anyway Inuyasha.." he looked up at the mention of his name, his ears twitching right on que. "I wanted to see if you were okay. You didn't pick me up as usual and you seemed trouble before I left. Shippou told me you were acting strange while I was away. What's the matter did you miss me too much?"

"Keh! Don't flatter yourself, as if I'd miss somebody like you!" Kagome glared as Shippou silently thought '_Says the boy who crosses the well to bring her back like a lovesick puppy.'_

"Inuyasha….." her voice sounded devilish and a tab bit angry. Inuyasha could tell and tried to save himself…but as usual it was already too late.

"Wait Kagome…I-I didn't mean it like—"

"Osuwari!"

Almost on cue, the beaded necklace that surrounds the poor hanyou glowed violently as it sent him to the ground, breaking the rocks underneath him. The crater was the result…..

Kagome crossed her arms and flicked her head up in disgust and frustration. Something that Inuyasha was use to. Shippou continued to suck on his yellow and pink lollipop, casually looking down at the hayou. "Idiot…" was softly replied.

"To think that I was worried about you and you talk to me like that! Hmph!" She started to walk away just as Inuyasha was coming to. He scowled at the retreating figure.

"Stupid wench, I swear one of these days I'll get these damn beads off and then oooohhh the real fun begins. Heh heh." He smiled wickedly as he imagined the scenario of his beads coming off turning into a celebration then somehow ending with him owning the sacred jewel. Yes his imagination was an extensive one.

Suddenly the scent of the breeze that blew by him snapped him back to reality. It smelled different, like a mixture of cinnamon and something else but he couldn't place it. It smelled like change. Something was going to happen today and he knew it. Though it was strange, when the wind smells of change, he was normally indifferent. Being a half-demon, things change every day, but this change made him excited…

And yet…..

Sad…..

**AS DREAMS MAY COME CHAPTER 2: THE GIRL THAT SAW THE SKY**

"Kisara! Hurry up honey! You'll be late!" my mother called from the bottom of the stairs. I was in a hurry and I needed move even faster than I was at this moment. Today is the day I travel to Japan to attend to Tokyo U but due to some problems with the recurring dream I had last night, sleep was not an option.

"Alright, Alright! Wait! Where's my sketchbook?" I yelled as sprinted down the stairs only to make a U-turn and hurry up the stairs once more. I cannot live without my sketchbook. It is my memories that everyone besides myself is able to see.

"It's on the dining table sweetheart. Now come on shake a leg and book it!" my mother called from the dining room. I scurried down the stairs with the same urgency as before. I must make haste! The bus leaves in 10 minutes. Grabbing my sketchbook, I flew to the door, but mom had stopped me.

"Kisara, my love! Please wait!" I spun around, my messenger bag whipping around me like a lasso.

"What is it mama?"

"I wanted to tell you goodbye dear…" She held me close in a tight hug, her voice breaking into short sobs.

"Mama, are you crying?" She pulled away connecting her cerulean eyes with my jade ones. Her tears streaking down her face, as she sobbed.

"Yes honey bun. I am but for a good cause baby, after all you won't be in Cali for a while now. So your mama has a few waterworks. Your papa would be proud if he were her."

"I know he would mama. Don't worry I'll be back before you know it and we'll head to the beach like we use to." I started to step through the door, grabbing her hands into mine. "Okay?"

"Okay", she smiled and hugged me again before suddenly pulling away, "Oh I forgot your farewell present!" She went to the coffee table, bringing back a medium black container with the words prisma colors written elegantly on it. I gasped at the sight.

"Mama! These are sooo expensive…."

"I know but you've worked hard and now you deserve them." She placed the container in my hands that clasped around it as if guarding a precious treasure. I love them, they are my favorite color pencils to use, but they cost so much money, money that I didn't have. Mama looked at her watch then spun me around and out the door. "Now hurry hun! The bus waits for no one! Now go!"

"Yes Mama! Thank you and Goodbye!" I yelled as I ran down the road with my suitcase in tow.

**AS DREAMS MAY COME CHAPTER 2: THE GIRL THAT SAW THE SKY**

Inuysaha paced hastily in front of Kaede's hut. He was excited but for what? What caused him to feel this way and why couldn't he settle down? It was just another change in the world, something that he's quite use to. Then what is happening to him? He was so busy in thoughts that he didn't notice a very curious pair standing to the side, eyeing him curiously as his face changed from a serious one to a happy one to a sad one and then repeat. They had to admit iswas entertaining and definitely odd to say the least.

Sango continued to eye Inuyasha, her eyes darting back and forth, keeping time with Inuyasha as he moved. She was baffled.

"Miroku, what do you think is wrong with him? He's been doing that for 2 hours now." The monk standing next her shared his companion's concern as they watched Inuyasha continue this cycle throughout the 2 hours.

"I'm not sure, but it was entertaining…..about an hour ago. He has been acting strange for the past few weeks. I wonder if he's sick…."

"He's not sick, he never gets sick. Not as long as I've know him!"

"Sango is right Miroku, Inuyasha has never caught a cold or anything before. You know as the saying goes 'Fools never catch colds'."

Sango and Miroku turned to greet their friend from the future. A scowl was displayed upon her lips as she too watched the hanyou display interesting behaviors. "Although I've never seen him like this before…."

"Aye, maybe something has happened to him? Nevertheless, something is amiss…." Kagome turned to find that the old priestess of the village, Kaede had appeared behind her accompanied with Shippou and the twin tailed cat Kirara at her side. Her hands carefully placed behind her back as she studied Inuysha with the one good eye she had, the other being covered with a black eye patch.

"Oh, hello Kaede-sama." Kagome called behind her, her frown quickly picking up in a delighted smile. "Yes, I agree…something is amiss." She watched Inuyasha's face beam with extreme happiness before turning back to the others. "I don't why he's so damn happy."

"Well did you do something to him when you came back Kagome, huh?" Miroku asked with a sly smile on his face, his fore-finger and thumb placed gently on his chin. Shippou stepped before Sango raised her hand to smack the back of his head.

"Nah, nothing that would make him happy anyway….She 'osuwari' him before she came to the village."

Sango, Miroku, and Kaede started at Kagome whose frown returned instantly. "What did he do?" They all asked unison only receiving a 'Hmph' from the now crossed arms Kagome.

"Jerk…" she mumbled under her breath, giving notice to the other three to leave it alone and continue watching Inuyasha.

Inuyasha on the other hand had other things on his mind. His body felt that something was coming. But what? It was driving him crazy! His face shifted into many expressions, some he's never even made before. He could feel a smile creeping on his lips then curl into a frown. He was happy about what was coming but was filled with grief soon after. He looked into the deep blue sky above.

Whatever was coming, he hoped it would come soon…

**AS DREAMS MAY COME CHAPTER 2: THE GIRL THAT SAW THE SKY**

It had been hours since I left home and made my way to Japan. I told my mom that I would call her as soon as I landed. I could sense the urgency in her voice when I spoke to her at the airport. Ah well, she's a mother. What can I say?

"So blue…" I whispered as my eyes ventured out side window. I have to admit, I wasn't too fond of flying. It made me nervous. Not that I'm afraid of heights in particular, I'm just afraid of falling….period. However, now that I was already in the air with no way of turning back unless I jumped out of the plane and swam (Ah ha ha no way!), I relaxed a bit, putting my headphones on and turning my MP3 on helped a lot. '_Let Go' _by Frou Frou is really relaxing while flying. I looked at my watch.

"1 hour to go." I muttered, my eyes still glued to the silver watch as if the time would change just by me staring at it. "Well the sooner I get there the better, I may be relaxed now but at some point I will freak out a little bit. Feeling the anxiety I started to drift a bit. I did want to draw a little but there was only ocean, interesting but not interesting enough. Plus I was tired from lack of sleep so why not.

'_The scene of trees around a river and a moss covered log. It's the same dream that has looped in my mind for the past week except…something is different. Instead of it being green and filled with flowers, it was pure white and the river frozen to crystal. The man and myself weren't sitting on the log anymore….instead we were standing by the river, looking into the forest that went on for miles. _

_The snow poured down as the temperature fell below 0. I wore no jacket I noticed as the cold settled into my arms. I was going to freeze to death….._

_A read kimono is placed upon my shoulders….._

_I turned to see the man missing a piece of clothing. He had saved me from the cold and I was grateful but cautious. I tried to find his eyes to see into his heart but again his eyes were blurred once again even though the sun had not broken through the faded skies. _

"_Kisa…."_

_I looked up to call of my name. How does he know my name? I looked into my mind to find the reason why this man was no threat to me even though he was to kill me. In my heart he knew he was to kill me but it did not matter in the least bit to me even though it really should have. _

_An object was gently pushed into my direction as my eyes tried to search for his to understand his reasons for this._

_A sword...double bladed with carvings of battling dragons in dark emerald on the hilt eventuated with gold trimmings. A tightly wrapped black bad around the handle and last but not least a reddish jewel embedded in it. To my surprise it was an alexandrite. How he had also managed to acquire one left me in mystery…_

_I took the sword from his hands, feeling it gently in mine. It was beautiful. _

"_I give you this sword to protect yourself when I cannot protect you…." He has said something else after that but the words had grown silent and I heard him no longer. _

_The scene plays out with me eventually grabbing the cross I wore around my neck, pulling it over my head and handing it to him. It also bore an alexandrite but it was turquoise. He held it into his own hands._

"_This necklace has been in my family for generations with powers to protect the wearer fused inside….."Wait where was this coming from? He placed it around his neck alongside his beaded necklace, "I give you this pendent to protect you when I cannot."_

"_Thank you. I—" _

_He was cut off as the scene went black and in its place a giant mirror had appeared circling in front of me. Inside it portrayed a blue sky. I stared wanting to touch it but fought back the urge. An ominous voice cooed:_

"_The mirror is calling….The mirror is calling…..Find the mirror to your fate…Save them!"_

"_Save who?" I called into the darkness but I wasn't answered. Instead the mirror changed its reflection to show the man in my dreams, his eyes stilled blurred by the glare of the glass However, I can see his ears which were that of a puppy. What the? The voice continued its chant."_

"_Like a mirror….a life has two sides sharing the same fate….."_

"_Share the same fate?" I was confused. Maybe I was lucid dreaming except I never wanted to dream this. I tried to touch the mirror but as soon as I tried the mirror cracked from my touch. I yelped as I jumped back, staring into the mirror for answers. I knew I wouldn't get any until the voice continued._

"_She who sees the heart of another….. He who can protect the heart of another…They who see the dreams of their fate as ofothers. ….."_

"_Wait, he can see them too?" _

"_Those dreamers are the only ones who can save them…but it will come at a great sacrifice…"_

_The image of the end of my dream returned to me. The great sacrifice would be…..my life. There was no mistaking it now…..those dreams were premonitions of what's to come….It was my destiny to die for a cause I have nothing to with in the first place. It can't be true. I refuse to die like that…._

"_Why must I die for a cause that has nothing to do with me! Why! I have my own plans for my life! Who are you to decide my fate for me!"_

"_Fate is not definite…Your actions will determine that…..However, your world and his will soon connect….If you do not the consequences will be devastating. "_

"_What? What consequences?"_

"_Look in front of you…." My eyes turned back to the large cracked mirror but now…the figure behind the crack was lifeless. His life spirit was gone. Why?_

"_If you do not go…his life will be forfeited due to your carelessness. Fate can be changed…but some things cannot be undone."_

_Tears started to fall onto the dark ground only to disappear into nothingness. I don't even know this person but I don't want him to die. I cannot forfeit a life for my own. It is not within my character. I continued to cry, my hands turning into fists as I slid to the ground. Why is this happening?_

"_The mirror waits for you…..find the gateway….find your destiny…"_

_My cries begin to fade out as does the rest of the scene. _

I felt someone pulling on me but I was too distraught to take notice. I wanted to crawl under a rock. I don't even think drawing will help me now. The pulling continued and it was quite bothersome. Struggling, I looked up to see the flight attendant staring at me with concern.

"Miss are you ok? It's time to get off the plane, we've landed…."

I looked around. Everyone had left except for me. I felt something wet on my face and proceeded to wipe it off with the back of my hand. Tears….I had been crying while I slept.

"Miss?" I looked back up at the attendant who was waiting for a response.

"Oh yes! I'm alright. I'll leave now…" I jumped up from the seat and ran into the baggage claim. My luggage was taking its time but while I did I thought. Was that dream real? Was everything that voice said true?

It couldn't have been, I mean even the man in the mirror couldn't have been real. He had puppy hears on his head. I scowled a bit as I tried to remember everything. Either way, I can't take a chance on one's life being forfeited because of my stubbornness. My luggage started to come around the corner and I picked it up with stride, continuing to walk out of the airport.

So it's settled, I must find this mirror and walk towards my fate!

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Any ideas? Please let me know!**

**Next Chapter: Embracing The Opportunity **


	3. Chapter 3: Embracing the Opportunity

**A/N: Hello Everyone! So this is the third chapter in AS DREAMS MAY COME. So I hope you enjoy and review please! That's important!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! If I did it would be exactly as you see here.**

* * *

AS DREAMS MAY COME

CHAPTER 3: EMBRACING THE OPPORTUNITY

Inuyasha looked into the sky as he sat on the branch on a tree just outside the village. The feeling he had wasn't going away any time soon, so all he could he could do was stare into the sky. An hour ago sleep had taken hold of him and he dreamed. The vision was so clear, the exchanging of a promise before the dream cut to black and he was awaken from his slumber. Now he just waited for the event to happen so he could move on.

"I can't wait for….well for whatever is going to happen..'

"Inuyasha!"

He cast his view downward to see Kagome and the gang staring up at him in concern. Kagome looked a bit irritated mostly because Inuyasha has been so caught up his thoughts that he paid her no attention since she came back, but she decided to shrug it off and move on with the journey. Naraku was still a present threat as well as jewel shards they still needed to collect. She looked into Inuyasha's eyes and saw restlessness. Why?

"What do you want?"

"Come on let's go! We're leaving to continue the journey. There has been some demon activity in the next town. Could be Naraku?" Inuyasha sneered. Naraku….the thorn in his side for too long. Oh how he wanted to rip him to shreds with his bare hands. It is imperative to learn more about his location but he…..can't leave just yet. He needs to wait for the 'event' to happen before he could go.

"We'll go tomorrow!"

The group looked at each other in astonishment. Inuyasha hated Naraku with a passion! How could he possible give up an opportunity? Is he insane?

"Inuyasha! Have you lost your marbles? We need to go today! Not tomorrow! Today!"

"Well if you guys want to go so bad, GO! I 'll catch up with you guys tomorrow." He turned his head back to the clear sky not wanting to argue with her anymore. Kagome was furious. What has gotten into him? Sango tried to calm her down.

"Now, now Kagome. He might just be tired as all, we can wait till tomorrow. " Miroku stood beside his love helping the process.

"She's right Kagome. It's not a big deal." They tried their best to console her, but after several minutes passed they gave up with a 'well we tried' and moved to the side. Inuyasha wasn't paying any attention to any of them. He was still facing the sky, looking at it like a lost puppy. He was so enwrapped in what he was doing; he failed to notice Kagome stomping towards his direction, radiating fury.

"Inuyasha! We are going right now! You rushed me to come back early so we can collect jewel shards and now you want to wait a day? Uh Uh! We're leaving!" She turned to the others, who only stood on the side, too scared to utter a single word. "Let's go."

Inuyasha scoffed but made no attempts to move from his spot. This was important. Kagome would have to wait….that is until—

"Osuwari!"

The beads in his necklace glowed with fury as the branch beneath him collapse and he slammed into the ground below, face first. Ouch. "Damn it…" he swore as he tried to find his balance to steady himself with. Sango and Miroku waited. Normally when Kagome 'osuwari' him, he would do whatever she ask. Actually the both felt, she was abusing this power often. However, to their surprise, Inuyasha climbed back up into the tree and sat on the branch on the opposite side. Kagome seethed.

"Osuwari!" she yelled as once he again he came, crashing to the ground. Miroku and Sango tried to intervene as the two began to quarrel, calling each other names that they knew they would regret later. They started by splitting them up.

"Calm down you two!" They yelled in unison as Miroku pulled Inuyasha to the side and Sango took Kagome to the other side. Shippou stayed to the side, fear fur being caught in an all-out war. Miroku started to mend the situation.

"Inuyasha" he looked up, "What is it are you waiting for? What have you so wound up?" He looked at Inuysaha to make sure he was listening then looked over his shoulder to see if Kagome was calm. "You've been acting strange all day and you keep staring into the sky. Do you know what it is?"

He shook his head. "No…..I don't but something tells me that I have to be here and wait for whatever is coming. I'm sorry but that's all I know." He smiled weakly at Miroku, the pain of the double 'Osuwari' 's started to appear. Leaving Inuyasha, Miroku turned to the others with a smile on his face.

"I think we should wait till tomorrow." He could hear the obvious groan from Kagome but he shrugged it off, "Whatever Inuyasha is waiting for is very important to him. I saw we wait with him. I'd like to see what has him so riled up."

"I agree. Kagome it's just one day and we'll be off tomorrow. I know Inuyasha has rushed you but sometimes these things tend to happen." Kagome deepened her groan before nodding a silent okay in Sango's direction. Shippou walked to his adoptive mother with Kirara and sat in her lap as they sat in silence around the tree. Kaede appeared from the path leading to the village, staring down at the siting group with confusion vivid in her eyes.

"What be this now." Miroku and Sango turned to smile back at her while Kagome kept her head down and Inuyasha staring into the sky. "Are ye not travelin' to the next village?"

"We're going tomorrow. Inuyasha is waiting for something and won't move from the tree. So we're waiting to see what has him so riled up." Shippou said from Kagome's lap.

"Aye, I see." She turned to Inuyasha who continued to stare into the sky, "When will it be coming Inuyasha?"

Without turning his head, he said. "I don't know what hour, but it will be today. That I'm positive."

"Do ye know what it is?"

He shook his head.

"Alright then. Do ye know where it will appear?"

Without saying a word, he lifted his arm and stretched his arm up, pointing to the sky.

"It will appear from the sky…"

"Then we shall wait…" she replied before looking into the sky with the rest of the group.

**AS DREAMS MAY COME CHAPTER 3: EBRACING THE OPPORTUNITY **

I had made it to the University, the university I worked so hard to get into, only for me not to be able to go. I don't know how long it will be until I leave this world and into the other, but my stomach tells me it will be soon….very soon. I stared down at my luggage, eyeing it with curiosity while the thoughts processed in my head.

'_Maybe I shouldn't head to the school…'_ I thought as I rolled through the streets of Tokyo. It was a very interesting place and I loved all of it. It's just too bad that this will only be temporary. I guess I should head to the school. Mama is probably freaking out and I need to put my stuff somewhere. With that thought I headed to the school.

'_The school looks so much bigger in person'_ I thought as I stood at the front gates baking in the glory that was Tokyo U. The building structures, the gardens!, '_Oh! I wish I could stay here forever!'_ My eyes saddened. If only I had forever….

I walked through the halls taking in the scenery, how the classrooms were constructed, the gardens that were always kept neat and the people walking through the halls. This was the dream. _Ting._ My knees buckled from the sharp sound that erupted inside of my head. I looked around frantically wondering if a band was playing but to my surprise they were none.

'_I wonder what that was…' _I thought as I continued moving through the school, '_Maybe it was a false alarm..'_ Ting! I buckled again but manage to keep standing. Whatever this was, it was making itself known to me and I need to find out why.

As I rounded the corner, I started pass by a room but stopped and looked inside. A mirror…..a humongous crystal rimmed mirror was embedded into the floor of the room. I walked inside staring into the mirror as if it was calling me. Wait….Mirror? Calling me? I stared back at the mirror in astonishment. The sky was reflected in it but it was inside of a closed building. It should be reflecting the ceiling!

"Is this the gateway to my fate?" I muttered

"That mirror is a new addition to the school." I whipped around to see an older gentleman standing a few feet away from me, staring into the reflection of the mirror a smile creeping onto his face. He was a very nicely dressed man, for someone his age, sporting a coffee colored suit and a cream collared shirt. A black tie stuffed into his jacket to give him elegance. His hair was jelled back making it slick and smooth.

I watched the man as approached the edge of the mirror, fixing himself as he came to a stop, his hands behind his back.

"This mirror was made by a well know Chinese fortune-teller who was called Tu Li Ling, who saw what she wanted through the mirror's reflection. One day a man wandered into her home in search of an answer to his lifelong question."

"'I want to know my other half..' The man had claimed. Tu Li Ling found the man quite attractive and wanted to know more about him."

"'What is your name sir?' she replied."

"'Hei Zhi Lan.' She looked into her mirror only to find nothing but her own reflection. Baffled by the mirror's actions she asked the mirror once more but only to find the same result. "I'm sorry Zhi Lan, it seems my mirror is broken. It only shows me."

"The man stood and grabbed her hands. "It is not broken Li Ling, it means it is you." Thus this mirror was created to celebrate the meeting. However the mirror seems to have a strong will." He looked at me smiling, "Are you a new student joining use this year?"

"Yes sir." I bowed to him, "My name is Kisara Princeton. I have traveled from the states to be here."

The gentleman bowed before standing straight again, "I am Kureno Yoshikuni, I am one of the teachers of this fine establishment. Now did you like my tale of Tu Li's mirror?"

"Yes. Yoshikuni-sensei, it was very fascinating. Tu Li must have been very happy." He smiled back at me before heading to door. He turned around, cracking a smile. "This tale is not over my young one." I raised an eyebrow. "Oh no it is a long one, but I have a feeling we'll see more of each other. I'll you with something to ponder. This mirror is also known as 'Yume no kagami' or the Mirror of Dreams."

Before I could say another word, he disappeared from my sight, leaving me to ponder the mirror's name alone. In my train of thought, I peered back down to the mirror to the sky still showing calling me to it.

I must go tonight. There's no other way around it. With that thought I grabbed my bags and headed to the dorms without another word.

The dorms were very well furnished and styled but I wasn't interested in that. I was hard not to be interested to. All the furniture was gold trimmed and the two rooms were identical. A twin be covered in back sheets with golden trimmings, a dark wooden oak night table to the right of the bed, dressers and vanities mad of the same oak and a painting of geisha's on the wall. Even though I just came to this college I was already leaving it behind as I packed the few little things I needed for this journey into my messenger bag. As soon as the bag was heavy enough without hurting my arm, I slung it over my shoulder. Carefully in my head, I went through the check list.

Sketchbook….Check

Pencils…Check

Soap and Shampoo….Check

Toothbrush and toothpaste…check

Extra clothes…Check

Swim suit just in case ….check

Pendent (I looked down to see it resting on my neck) …check

Snacks…double check

Blanket (in case it's cold)….check

Jacket…..check

Camera…check

Taser and pepper spray (again just in case)…..check

Alright I think that's it. I turned around putting my bag on the bed as I ran to change my clothes. First impressions are always good even in situations like this, especially when I'm going to be traveling with him. I ran to the bathroom with a pile of clothes that I had randomly pulled from my bag. When I was done, I came out to model in front of the gold rimmed mirror that was attached to the back of the door.

It was perfect for well…what I thought I was going to do. My chocolate tight curls fell to my shoulders in contrast to my caramel colored skin. My lips were shinning thanks to the lip gloss I had gotten from Sephora's last week. My outfit was kept very simple. A white short sleeved shirt that clung to my body and had a moderate dip in the front. I also wore a pair of flared light blue denim jeans with a brown leathered belt and a pinkish orange sarong that covered one side of my pants. I finished the outfit with a pair of black converse.

I stared down to my neck, adjusting the Rosario so that it hit just below my collarbone. I grasped it tightly in my hands. I cannot leave this behind. The memory of the dream of snow came back to me. This necklace has to go to him. With that I muttered a silent prayer of protection.

"Please protect me…" I finished when something caught my eye. A black container marked by the words prisma colors had fallen out of my bag in my previous haste, but I because I had not opened it, it had not damaged. I picked it up in my hands when the thought occurred to me.

"Oh my God! Mom, I need to call her!"

Stuffing the pencils into my bag, I grabbed my cell phone, quickly dialing the number. How could I forget to call my own mother? Jeez it was the first thing that was banged into my mind before I left. Sigh….and besides that, this would be the last time I would ever speak to her. I'll probably make an excuse about class overloads and stuff. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hello? Kisa sweetie is that you?" she sounded frantic.

"Yes. Mama I made it, I'm in Tokyo."

"Oh thank heavens! I was starting to worry. I was literally two seconds from hoping on a plane myself."

"It's alright Mama. I'm alright…."

"…Baby is everything okay? You sound pretty glum there hun." Leave it to a mother to know that not all is well with her child. "Honey?"

"I'm fine Mama. I really am. Just tired."

"Well go on sugar-lump and rest and give Mama a call when you a chance."

"Yes Mama."

"I love you very much dear."

"I love you more Mama. Bye…."

"Good-bye dear."

With that she hung up leaving me in silence. I slouched on the bed trying to gather my thoughts. Was this really worth it? I would be leaving my family, my dreams, everything behind to venture off into some unknown place to save the lives of people I don't even know. I don't even know what I'm supposed to do to save their lives or who I'm even saving. This is stupid…I shouldn't go.

Suddenly the memory of the man behind the broken glass resurfaced. The sinister words kept resurfacing in my mind. "_If you do not go…..his life will be forfeited due to your carelessness…"_

Damn why do I have to be so sentimental? Oh well nothing I could do about it now. I rose steadily from the bed, leaving slightly wrinkled sheets behind. Slinging my messenger bag around my shoulder, I hastily moved out the doors leaving the life I knew behind me.

I moved swiftly through the halls until I reached the room of the Mirror of Dreams. '_Good no one is here._' I thought as I moved into the room, silently closing the door being me. It's weird how no one is here now but that's not the point. Moving slowly, I ventured to the edge of the mirror and looked down. The sky was still showing brightly. A voice began to call.

"_You have made it young dreamer…step into the center of my glass." _

I did as I was told.

"_This world is far different than the one you've known….listen to your dreams to guide you, listen to your other to advise you…..listen to your heart to decide the path to take."_

"Yes. I will."

"_Then prepare yourself for your journey as it will be a long one….." _Almost immediately my body began to pass through the glass.

"Nngh!" I struggled but finally let the mirror take me. It began once again.

"_Lastly….do not fall in love with your other dreamer…"_

I gasped at the end. By now most of my body had passed through the mirror, a blue light engulfing me entirely making it hard to see. "Not that I care but why can't I?"

"_The end to your first dream should answer that." _I stared wide eyed to the ceiling, "_There is sacrifice in this battle. Love will only bring unwanted hardships and in the end will amount to nothing…"_

My head was sinking faster into the mirror, covering my mouth and preventing me from speaking. Within a matter of seconds, I was completely engulfed.

"_Do not forget these words…."_

**AS DREAMS MAY COME CHAPTER 3: EBRACING THE OPPORTUNITY **

The group had continued sitting by the tree looking up into the sky, although most of the group was extremely bored and started playing old maid with Kagome's strange cards from the future. Kaede had long since gone back to her hut in the village to tend to the herbs that she had been growing for the past few months. Inuyasha still continued to stare longingly into the sky. Kagome looked back at him.

"Inuyasha just give it up already. Whatever was supposed to come isn't coming. It's starting to get late too." She looked into the sky. It was already twilight and the children in the village were starting to go back home.

"She has a point Inuyasha. We've been waiting all day. Maybe something had happened or it could've changed schedule." He called back the hanyou in the tree who still continued to look at the multicolored sky.

"I know you were excited about….uh well whatever it was coming, but I think it's time to go home." Sango chimed in petting the sleeping Kirara in her lap while simultaneously playing cards. "It's time to eat too."

"Yeah I'm hungry…" Shippou whined holding onto his small stomach. The all looked back waiting on Inuyasha to respond, watching his eyes shift from waiting to sadness. He understood what they were saying and maybe they were right. It was getting late and he can't wait here forever. Even his stomach was growling in objection but it's going to happen today he knows it will. His heart wants to wait for wait for whatever was coming but his mind said to let it go. With a sigh he turned around to his friends.

"Alright. Let's head back you guys." He called. His friends cheered and stretch the bodies around to relieve the stiffness. He started to climb the branch….

Until….

A bright blue light like the one that comes from Bone Eaters well when Kagome leaves from home, erupted from the sky, shining so brightly blinding upon the people below even Inuyasha and the gang directly below.

"What is it? What's happening?" Kagome yelled in confusion, her short green shirt fluttering from the excessive wind. "Ahh!" She screamed tring to hold her skirt down.

"I don't know!" Miroku yelled trying to keep Shippou from floating away in the wind, "This wind is ridiculous! Sango are you alright."

"Yes sort of!" she yelled over the wind.

Almost as quickly as it came, the wind stopped blowing and the lights begun to move within themselves creating a circular shape that looked just like….a mirror?

"Is that a mirror?" Kagome asked after fluffing her skirt freeing it from wrinkles, then stood next to Inuysha.

"It looks like it but….it looks strange!" Shippou concluded as he looked into the sky. The mirror was huge fro one but it was also lined with crystals creating patterns along the edges. Each edge had a different pattern. To the north was a green crystal tortoise with a snake wrapped tightly around it, to the south a red crystal pattern of a phoenix, to the west a white tiger so fierce and strong, and lastly to the east a black crystal dragon. All were extremely beautiful as strange lettering circled around them, as they glowed a bright a blue.

"Wait! Those are the four Shirei from China!" Miroku blurted as he carefully pointed to each of the different patterns. He pointed to the tortoise first "The God of the North Genbu" , next the tiger "God of the West Byakko", he pointed to the phoenix "God of the South Suzaku", he pointed to the dragon lastly "And the God of the East Seiryū."

"That's great Miroku, but what is it doing here?" Sango said out of confusion. A sudden light caused them to look up as something started to come through the mirror. It was small whatever it was as it drifted down slowly towards them.

Something in Inuyasha was bouncing. Was it this he was waiting for? He walked slowly underneath the drifting blue light, standing and watching as he watch the object floating down slowly. Once it go closer, he noticed it wasn't an object but a person.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome asked skeptically as she watched him under the blue light. Inuyasha only smirked.

"It's the thing I've waited for all day."

"You didn't even know what it was you were waiting for before. How do you know that this is it?"

"I dunno. Just a hunch.

"Oi it's coming closer!" Shippou yelled as he scurried behind Kagome. Inuyasha raised his arms, gently catching the figure that had floated into his arms. Just immediately as he caught the person a voice popped into his head.

"_Protect what you see…..follow your dreams….and you will be victorious…"_ The voice faded into the wind as the mirror above collapsed into itself, disappearing completely. He stood there speechless still supporting the figure.

"Hey it's a human girl." Kagome called as she moved closer to Inuyasha.

"Whoa it really is one." Shippou agreed in shock as he scurried to the top of Kagome's shoulder. "Hey Kagome she's wearing strange clothes like yours."

"You right!"

"She has interesting hair" Sango interjected.

"Yes, I've never seen anything that curly before." Miroku added, "I love the color of her skin, it's like caramel.'

"Mmm caramel." Shippou licked his lips at the thought.

'_Curly hair? Caramel skin?'_ Inuyasha broke away from his thoughts to see the sleeping figure in his arms. Suddenly realization set in as he looked her over. _'Oh my God! It's really her. The one from the dreams!_' He looked around and then finally at the sky.

'_What is she doing here anyway and why come through a mirror?'_ He stumbled as the girl in his arms shift herself to attach herself to his warmth.

"Kisara…." He whispered silently.

Kagome looked up in confusion. "What, did you say something?

"I said we need to bring her to Kaede, she might be hurt."

"Good idea Inuyasaha." Miroku chimmed as he placed a hand on his right shoulder. "We can ask her about herself when she awakes. Let's go."

"Right" Inuyasha agreed as he turned to walk down the path to the village with the girl sleeping soundly in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Any ideas? Please let me know!**

**Next Chapter: Into the Thunder**


End file.
